The present invention relates to a tool device for machining workpieces comprising a machining tool with a machining portion and a clamping shaft which is received in a tool receiving unit.
When machining workpieces, it is in general required that the machining precision corresponds to certain specifications. For example, a bore must have a circular cross-section and may not have any non-circular portions. In order to monitor the machining quality, the workpieces, after machining, are either manually tested or tested on testing stations with regard to the required machining quality. When a machining error is found, the workpiece must either be remachined or is rejected. A remachining process for the workpiece requires additional machining time.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a tool device of the aforementioned kind such that the required machining quality can be complied with in a simple and reliable manner.